This invention relates to a high speed customizing machine.
Customizing machines for portable objects such as chip cards, in particular so-called "intelligent" chip cards, that is, those which incorporate a microprocessor or a microcomputer, are known. However, these chip cards--which initially communicated with the outer world via a contact strip--are evolving towards the use of contactless strips with applications requiring a relatively high degree of security. Thus, transmissions between the integrated circuit of the chip card and the terminal can be effected by noncontact devices such as antennas incorporated in the chip card.
The object of this invention is a customizing machine which will customize chip cards of any type, either with or without contact, or even hybrids, that is, incorporating transmission both with and without contact.